A Cake For You
by AngryGuy2
Summary: It has been three years since both the destruction of No. 6 and the departure of Nezumi. Shion has been taking the latter hard, both mentally and physically. One day, Shion wakes up to a sweet aroma, and upon further inspection, discovers his mother has baked a cake. What is the occasion?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, guys. This is my first fanfiction, so let me know if you like it or not. That is, if you want to. If you have any problems with the fanfiction, let me know that, as well. All forms of criticism are welcome. ^_^ Also, I already have the second (and last) chapter written out. If you guys like this first chapter, I will submit the final chapter, as well. Thank you for reading my fanfic, and I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

When Shion opened his eyes that morning, a sweet aroma filled his nose. Drowsy from a deep, but troubled sleep, he groaned as he shifted in bed. As his pale, red-streaked hand made contact with the opposite side of the bed, he felt the familiar coolness of the sheets.

Shion was alone. This didn't bother him, though. He was, quite frankly, used to waking up alone by now. It had been a little over three years since Nezumi left, and Shion was beginning to lose hope that he'd ever return.

"No… I won't think of him," Shion mumbled, scolding himself.

Getting out of bed, Shion noticed that he was almost nude, save for his boxer shorts. Sighing, he grabbed a loose-fitting t-shirt and some shorts before shuffling out of his room. Letting out a prolonged yawn, Shion rubbed his puffy, tired eyes as he made his way to his restroom.

Locking the door, Shion faced the mirror, looking at himself. He had lost quite a bit of weight over the past few years, crying away the days, alone in his room. When his mother, Karan, would make him something to eat, he would take it, then wait until his mother became preoccupied before going out and giving the food to less fortunate children. Karan had no idea. Well, for the most part, anyway.

Without a shirt, however, the emaciation was evident. Shion's ribs popped out, as did his shoulders and elbows. His knees were knobby, and his ankles were quite pronounced. He was always tired, and on bad days, he would get dizzy and have to lie down. If he were to eat something, it wasn't much; just enough to stay alive.

After taking a warm shower, Shion dried himself off, got dressed, wrapped the towel around his hair, and dragged his feet to the living room. There, Karan sat at the table, looking up once Shion walked in.

"Hey, sweetheart," Karan said, happy to see her son.

"Oh. Hey, Mom," Shion replied, his voice a bored monotone. His once happy-go-lucky personality disappeared the same day Nezumi did. Shion subtly shook his head, grabbing some bread to munch on. He was actually hungry this morning.

Karan watched as her son made his way around the kitchen before he found a seat next to her. "Honey, we need to talk. I've noticed that you haven't been eating much…," she began, her tone worried and motherly.

Shion stiffened, glaring down at the floor.

"I'm worried about you. I know you miss Nezumi, but he wouldn't want…".

"Don't say his name," Shion whispered angrily.

His mother closed her mouth, shocked. Mother and son sat in silence for a while before Shion stated, "Hey… I'm sorry, Mom. It's just…," his voice trailed off.

"I understand," Karan reached over, grasping her son's hand gently.

His stone visage crumbling, Shion cleared his throat, standing up. "I'm gonna go do the dishes." He scooped up his and his mother's plates before swiftly escaping into the kitchen, welcoming the sight of a sink full of dishes.

Almost immediately, the sweet scent Shion awoke to invaded his nose. However, bent on forgetting about the conversation that just occurred, he ignored the smell, fully immersing himself in the dishes.

Fifteen minutes later, and Shion had completed his objective, grinning to himself. Making his way out of the kitchen, Shion gave Karan a hug before making his way back to his room.

There were clothes strewn about his room, and his bed stood disheveled and abused by his restless slumber the night before.

Shion sighed. "What a mess."

Before long, Shion's room was spotless. With nothing left to do, his mind began to wander, going to places he didn't want to go.

"Nezumi…," his conscience said.

"Stop it," Shion absconded himself. "He's never coming back. He's probably forgotten about you by now."

Just then, Shion felt a cold draft blow across the nape of his neck, causing him to shiver. He turned around, noticing that, curiously, his bedroom window stood ajar.

Briefly puzzled, Shion let out a sigh. He had spent many a day standing at that window, hoping that one day, Nezumi would burst back into his life like he did that night so many years ago. Scoffing harshly, Shion shut the window, cutting off his daydream.

An image of Nezumi's face flashed through his subconscious, before being blinked away.

Finished with his room, the frail, thin boy combed his fingers through his hair, using his free hand to scratch his chest. Shion froze once his fingers brushed over a soft, thin scar on his chest.

That's where the bullet that killed him passed through. It was thanks to his old friend, Safu, that he is alive today.

A soft smile stretched across his mouth. "Thanks, Safu," he whispered to himself before heading back out to the living room. Not two seconds after he stepped into the living room, the mysterious smell inundated his senses. The sweet aroma was somehow more pungent than before.

His curiosity getting the better of him, the white-haired young man called out, "Hey, Mom! Are you baking something?"

"Yes, dear. It's a cake," Karan replied, walking out of the kitchen in her apron. Flour and sugar were plastered on the apron. She wiped her hands off on a towel. She was done with the cake.

"What's the occasion?" inquired Shion, giving his mother a curious look.

Karan chuckled. "Go see for yourself," she replied in a sing-song voice.

"Um… Ok," Shion said. He walked into the kitchen once more, following the seemingly palpable scent of the cake. Once he was upon it, Shion took in the sight of his mother's creation.

It was the most beautiful cake Shion had ever seen. From the looks of it, it was a vanilla cake with white frosting. Simple enough.

However, what was really awe-inspiring was the decorating. The outline consisted of an intricate, swirling pattern before hitting the corners. Three of those corners contained a beautiful trio of roses. The final corner consisted of something Shion had seen many times before: a wasp.

It wasn't just a regular wasp, though. "Elyurias," Shion whispered. Elyurias, the goddess of the forest. The goddess whose song Nezumi would sing to fix things. The goddess whom Safu transformed into.

Amazed by the cake, Shion's eyes traveled across it. "Mom, this cake looks incredi-," his voice cut off as his eyes glanced upon the phrase in the middle of the cake, written in a beautiful cursive.

Shion stood there, frozen, his eyes fixed on the words. Hearing a rustling behind him, he slowly turned around. He gasped, his breath catching in his throat, his eyes widening.

Standing before him was a young man. He had a tall frame and a thin face. His onyx hair was as unkempt as usual, but was a bit longer. His body was perfect: not too thin, but not too muscular. He was toned and broad-shouldered.

It was Nezumi.

* * *

AN: So, how was the first chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^ I know that this chapter might have been a little melancholy and/or boring, but I hope that didn't take away from the content of the chapter. The second chapter is quite dramatic, but I'd rather not give out any spoilers. ;) I hope you guys enjoyed, and I look forward to uploading the last chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed the first chapter of "A Cake For You". It's amazing to see the support that my very first fanfiction is getting. Thank you so much for taking a chance on me. It feels great knowing people actually like my writing. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of my Nezushi fanfic. ^_^

* * *

"Hey, Shion," Nezumi said, a light grin on his lips.

Shion gave a light gasp. "It really is him…," he affirmed to himself. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, anything, although he could verbalize nothing.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Nezumi chuckled, walking toward Shion.

"Tch." Suddenly, Shion's muscles tensed as he let out a breath through clenched teeth.

Then, Nezumi felt something hard connect with his face, throwing his head back and halting his stride. He tasted blood as he looked back at Shion.

Shion, his hands bawled into fists, felt his heart begin to race. He opened his right fist and swung his hand toward Nezumi, his palm connecting with the latter's face. As Shion winded back to hit Nezumi once more, Nezumi caught the smaller boy's wrists before pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, Shion… Stop…," Nezumi said patiently, tightening the hug slightly as Shion struggled.

Shion pulled back, slamming his fists into Nezumi's chest. He was too close for the slamming to hurt, but he didn't care. He continued the beating, but with each hit, his anger lessened, each assault getting weaker as time went on.

Eventually, Shion broke down into a fit of sobs, his face turning red. He gripped Nezumi's shirt, his tears soaking the taller boy's shoulder.

"Why…?" Shion attempted, but a sob choked the word back.

Nezumi, shocked and confused, replied, "Huh?"

"Why did you leave me?" Shion wept, his body quaking with each labored breath.

"Shion…," Nezumi began softly.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you? Do you? Don't you care about how hard it's been on me? You bastard… Didn't you think about how much I'd miss you?" Shion's voice rose, his breaths shallow and choppy.

Before the dark-haired boy had a chance to respond, Shion continued, "I thought you cared about me!"

Nezumi broke the hug, holding his distraught companion a little bit away from him so he could look at him. Shion's eyes were puffy, tears streaming down his face at an alarming rate. His face was contorted into a deep lament, his lip quivering as he breathed.

"Shion, I do care…," the steely-eyed teen began.

"Then, why did you leave?" Shion demanded.

Nezumi sighed. "Shion, listen. I'm sorry that I left, ok? I'm sorry. I had a personal mission I needed to do, and I didn't want to bring you along," he explained, trying to regain his cool-guy disposition. He was failing.

"Why not? Tell me why," Shion questioned, sniffling.

"Because I didn't want to get you hurt again, ok?" Nezumi exclaimed. When Shion didn't respond, Nezumi continued, "When you were killed that day, I blamed myself. I was so stupid. I never should've involved you in such a dangerous mission." He lowered his head in shame for a second before returning his gaze to Shion. "I'm so sorry…," his voice cracked, his eyes tearing up.

"Nezumi…," Shion murmured, surprised by the normally stoic male's display of emotion. He had only seen this side of Nezumi twice before: when Shion murdered a guard, and when Shion died while trying to bring down No.6.

"Back then, I told myself I'd rather leave you alone knowing that you're safe than be with you and put your life at risk again." Nezumi paused, taking in a breath. "You're everything to me, and I didn't want to lose you again."

"That's… so selfish," Shion chuckled sardonically. "You didn't even consider how I'd feel about it."

"I know. I finally realized that."

"Ha. After three years?" Shion snorted.

"I suppose so," Nezumi replied, maintaining his grip on Shion's arms. "Hey, you don't think this has been easy on me, do you? You're wrong, if you do," he said, giving a small smile.

"How do I know that you won't leave again?" Shion questioned, his crimson eyes locking with Nezumi's slate-colored eyes. It felt like they stayed there for years, trapped in each other's gaze.

Just then, Nezumi leaned in, tenderly pressing his lips to Shion's. Shion's eye's widened in surprise for a moment before closing them, a dark, warm blush creeping onto his face as Nezumi gingerly cupped his cheek.

Shion noticed that this kiss lasted much longer than the other two. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before being broken, a single tear sliding down Shion's cheek.

"That's how you know I'll never leave you again. That wasn't a goodbye kiss," Nezumi stated, smirking. He gently swiped his spiral-scarred companion's tear away with his thumb before pulling him back into a hug.

Just as the hug broke, the boys heard a clanking noise behind them. It was Karan, setting up the table with three plates, three sets of forks, and a knife.

"Oh… Hey, Shion's mom… Um…," Nezumi stammered, releasing Shion from his grip. He was horrified at the thought of Shion's mom seeing the predicament that just took place.

"Don't worry, dear. I knew you two needed a minute to catch up, so I sat in the living room and watched television until I sensed that I could come in," Karan reassured with a smile.

Shion, no longer crying, began giggling, amused by Nezumi's embarrassed reaction. "Hey, Mom. You knew that Nezumi was coming back?"

"Yes, I did. One of his little rat friends delivered a note to me. It told me that Nezumi was coming back down, but he didn't want you to know until he got here. He wanted it to be a surprise," Karan explained, her grin expanding sheepishly.

Shion turned to look at Nezumi, shooting him a playfully frustrated look. Nezumi held his hands up, chuckling.

"Anyway, are you young men ready for some cake?" Karan asked, elated to see her son smiling and laughing again. She took out a knife and placed it on the table.

The three of them sat down, everyone smiling at each other. Karan handed the knife to Nezumi, saying, "This is a celebration for you. It's your cake to cut."

"Yes, ma'am," Nezumi responded with a polite grin.

"Please, call me Karan," she replied with a chuckle.

Shion watched as Nezumi happily cut three pieces from the cake, a smile of his own on his face.

Quoting the phrase on the cake, Shion said, "Welcome Home, Nezumi."

* * *

AN: Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my fanfiction. It was such a blast writing it, despite being quite the emotional experience. The anime, No. 6, was, and still is, the saddest anime I've ever watched. I cried during every episode. Every single episode was an emotional roller coaster for me. The show, in my opinion, is a work of art. :) I really hope you guys enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^ I look forward to writing more stories for you guys, stories that are longer. Again, thank you for all the love and support you've given me. I hope you enjoy! 3


End file.
